Is this a dream?
by RenjisxxGirl
Summary: Suck at summaries, I own nothing. Read review! Please!


My remedy 

Rangiku mastumoto lies yet another night staring at an ever empty room drunk to the limit, but wide awake. Her mind wonders to him, that person she's been trying to drown out of her mind. But it donen't matter how drunk she gets she can still see his piercing blue eyes through her drunken haze.

Rangiku gets up from her futile position on her futon and vomited into a waste basket her body dry heaving violently when nothing was left in her stomach, her body rejecting the obsessive amount of alcohol she consumed. She slumped around the wastebasket her head spinning her body still jerking in heaves. A few moments later, she somehow managed to drag herself to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out and somehow vomited some more. She slumped down on the floor the cool tile feeling good on her hot skin. There she started to ball uncontrollably.

She lies there almost hysterical, until she feels two strong arms go around her and pick her up bridle style her hair all tangled in her face unable to see the new comer unable to sense the spiritual pressure because of her stupor. She feels herself being carried back to her futon herself unashamed about her drunken state. She tries to look at the new comer seeing the shape of a body through her tangled hair.

"Who?" She slurred being laid down.

"Why Rangiku I'm hurt has it been that long since you've seen me, have you forgotten me?" Asked a sing-song voice.

She shoots up to the voice almost sobering up completely. It was him! How? NO! She sat in silence for a moment trying to comprehend what was going on.

"How are you here, you're dead I watched him die you died in front of me, in my arms,"

He sat there his normal smile gone, but his eyes still shut.

"Why dear Rangiku, I am dead you silly girl,"

Rangiku stared at him shocked.

"Then how are you here?" She reached out to him. 

He takes her outstretched arm pulls her into him. Surprised she gasped feeling her body pressed agents his. He took her by her chin and made her look at him his piercing blue eyes staring down at her.

"How is this possible, I can feel you, your arm it's-,"

"Because this is just a dream dear Rangiku," He pulls her by her chin and connects their lips. She gasped feeling a spark ignite inside of her.

"But it doesn't mean I can't do this," He confessed huskily against her lips leaning her back.

Her hands go into his hair, the silver stands slipping through her fingers like silk. She pulls at the hair line and his nape. He takes in a hasty breath and she takes that moment to take control of the kiss, she slips her tongue in his mouth he lets out a breathy moan.

His hands explore down to her breasts finding a nipple immediately twisting it with her thumb and four finger.

She flew her head back as she felt him let go of her and get up taking off his long coat, and there she came back to reality. She got up panting and wanting, but tried not to show it.

He looked at her knowing. "Dear Rangiku what is the matter?" He smiled wider.

"If this is a dream, I will walk out of here and when I come back you will be gone,"

They stared each other down for a moment, either moving but he wouldn't allow her to leave. He ketches her, arms around her waist her nose under her ear her intoxicated body singing from his touch. He then dose something so "Gin" so snake like he bites he neck.

She cries out, her head falling back on his shoulder.

Hands wonder underneath her night cloths cresting her breasts untying the obi, the white garment soon pools around her feet and she was completely exposed to him.

Her heart raced] fast in her chest her cheeks red her legs going weak.

He turns her so now he was in front of her so her back was to the futon, he guided her as he laid her down. Her hands went to his pants, she somehow switched positions with him so she was now on top stripping him of his cloths. He held her by her hips staring in her eyes and before she knew it she was on bottom again. He hovered over her their eyes never leaving one another. She put her hand on his chest and she felt his racing heart.

 **Lemon (You have been warned)**

He connects their eyes as he goes down sucking and nipping on her breasts without taking his eyes from hers he spreaded her legs farther apart going lower and lower until.

She cried out, one of her hands flying to her mouth to silence herself. No other man has ever made her cry out like that, the power he had over her was overwhelming. She felt him firmly move on her his fingers soon joining, her other hand going to his hair. He moved inside her searching for that spot inside and out, simultaneously like he knew where to touch, her body pulsed and moved on its own, thrashing bucking. He held her down and she came hard biting harder on her fingers. He got up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, her body slumped her breathing coming out in gasps.

His eyes slit open going up and hovering over her again, her hands once more go in his hair as she feels him position himself at her entrance. She opened her legs wider and almost like she gave him permission he entered her, he connects her lips swallowing her screams. Her legs wrapping around his waist bringing him closer, she could taste herself on his lips.

"Gin," She whispered in his ear as he explored down her neck, he moved slowly like he wanted every moment to last, her body sung like no other man has ever done before. She felt him tense like he was near release, she squeezed her wall around him and thrusted a final time making her cum with him. He kissed her swallowing her screams again. He then lifted her up on his lap so now she stared down at him their lips still connected making him ready inside her once again. She moaned in his mouth feeling his length deep inside her once again.

"Mmmm, Gin," She moaned agents his mouth. She rode him her body going up and down on his length. "Oh,"

He wraps his arms around her bringing her closer. "My time's almost up," He grunts.

"Cum in me again,"

"No, it's not that," He whispers in her ear. "You're going to wake up,"

-The end-


End file.
